ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Reboot
Transformers: Covenant of Primus is a live-action Transformers movie with a script written by me. It is a reboot of the first movie franchise directed by Michael Bay. The main cast of the movie consist of Thomas Brodie-Sangster '''as Spike Witwicky, '''Jason Statham '''as Sparkplug Witwicky, '''Dakota Fanning '''as Carly Spencer, and '''Peter Cullen '''as the voice of Optimus Prime. The full cast will be listed below. Detailed Plot The plot of ''Transformers: Covenant of Primus ''revolves mostly around the Transformers, just like all of the fans wanted from the movie franchise directed by Michael Bay. A brave group of Autobots led by the one and only '''Optimus Prime leave Cybertron to follow a beacon from the Matrix of Leadership, the last remaining Autobot Relic which will turn the tide of the Great War in the Autobots' favour. However, Megatron and a group of his Decepticons follow, and in a galactic battle, the two space cruisers crash land on Earth (which, frankly enough, is the planet where the Matrix of Leadership's beacon came from). It is Spike Witwicky who possesses the Matrix of Leadership. However, he believes it to be a toy, and has kept it for so long because it is the last connection he has with his deceased mother. He lives in his grandmother's house, with both his grandmother and father, Sparkplug Witwicky. Life is hard and Sparkplug Witwicky can't afford to keep both his son in college or Spike's grandmother's bills paid. His job as a mechanic of Witwicky Auto-Repair is going badly because, as Spike says, "they fix stuff for a fiver when they should be getting a grand". They currently have no clients and Sparkplug is too busy getting both himself and his son to repair his battered up truck to take Spike to school some days. And when Spike can go to school, he gets there late as he has to walk, gets detention for doing so, and is also bullied. Basically, his life sucks. Carly Spencer '''is the new girl at school, and it turns out that she is Spike's new neighbour. She has to walk to school as well, and after school, they walk home together. It turns out that her life sucks as well. The next day, Spike finds out that a new Volkswagen Beetle is waiting for him as a "present" from Sparkplug. As it's a Saturday, Spike has the day off and decides to take it for a spin. However, when it breaks down, he is forced to call his father who has to pay for a pick-up truck to bring it back home. Sparkplug is mad at Spike, and tells him that as he's too busy with the truck, the Bug is Spike's problem. Spike stays up all night trying to repair the car. When he finds out that the engine is out of battery, he plugs it into one and suddenly "revives" the car. However, the car is no ordinary car, as it transforms into '''Bumblebee, who is shocked and startled and confused, starts wrecking the garage and finally breaks out. When he regains his memory, Bumblebee tries to greet Spike, but Spike wants nothing to do with him. He freaks out and wakes his father up. However, Sparkplug is not the least bit surprised when he sees Bumblebee. In fact, it is Spike's turn to be surprised (again) when Sparkplug and Bumblebee seemingly know each other. Bumblebee explains his presence, which apparently shocks both of the humans. The Matrix of Leadership is under Spike's possession, and the Autobots will die a brutal death and the humans will be at best enslaved and/or killed because of Megatron's presence on the Earth's surface. When Spike reveals it to Bumblebee, its proximity to a Cybertronian accidentally activates it, and Bumblebee is mad at how he missed that part out. The Matrix, now activated once again, emits a signal which Soundwave 'picks up and shows to Megatron. Megatron orders his Decepticons in hiding to go to the coordinates of the Witwicky household and bring teh Matrix to him. Stunticons '''Breakdown '''and '''Wildrider '''attack the Witwicky household. However, Bumblebee was expecting them, and an epic fight scene commences. Wildrider attempts to steal the Matrix from Spike and Sparkplug, who are running for their lives, while Bumblebee is forced to fight Breakdown. The two end up fighting inside the garage, and an accident makes the hood of Sparkplug's truck to open. Bumblebee recognises the engine as a Cybertronian one, but continues to fight Breakdown. He ends up taking the helmet off of the Stunticon and then overloading Breakdown's head witht the same battery Spike revived Bumblebee with. Breakdown's head explodes. Bumblebee connects the battery to the beaten-up engine of the truck and "revives" it. The truck turns itself on and drives its way outside, suddenly chasing Wildrider, who is trying to shoot at the Witwickies. The truck transforms into Ironhide and tackles Wildrider to the ground. He holds the Stunticon by the head and with his shotgun blows Wildrider's head to bits. Spike is once again confused by how Sparkplug and Ironhide know each other like brothers. Ironhide warns Spike to never lose sight of the Matrix, so he takes it from Spike and shrinks it in size. He tells Spike to wear it around his neck and never lose it. Ironhide then says that they need to locate ''Chief's whearabouts. On Monday, Spike drives himself to college and offers to drive Carly there with him. She almost immeadiately notices the necklace around Spike's neck and asks Spike to see it. Spike explains for the first time how it is the last connection he has with the deceased mother. Carly takes out her iPod and looks at a picture of the Matrix of Leadership, which is around Spike's neck. Carly asks Spike if he can ride her home after school, and he agrees by shrugging. When Spike gets to school, the bully who constantly bothers him ('''Kicker Jones) is an a$$h()l£ about Spike's car. Later in class, when Spike is not paying attention to a history lesson, he looks out of the window and sees Bumblebee transforming back into his car mode, and Kicker's Yellow Camaro 2014 is all smashed up. Spike accidentally yells "Bumblebee!" and smacks his mouth shut. Kicker freaks out and tries to hide, revealing his fear of bumblebees. When Spike is about to leave Kicker and his gang are picking on him. Spike manages to get out of a beating to insulting Kicker about his fear of bumblebees, and his gang just laughs at him. Kicker storms off and Spike can leave peacefully for one day. Carly is waiting for him by Bumblebee. When they reach Carly's house, she wants Spike to follow her. She opens up her garage and reveals a pink motorcycle. Spike asks her why she never goes to college on it, but she doesn't answer it. Instead, she slams the front of the bike and says: "Elita, I've found it." Elita One '''transforms from the pink motorcycle, scaring Spike. Carly tells him to sher Elita One the Matrix. Bumblebee, seeing an unrecogniseable Transformer, instantly transforms and comes to defend Spike. Now, Carly freaks out. Bumblebee and Elita One aim their guns at each other for two seconds before finally recognising each other. During their conversation, Elita One reveals that she knows of the location of Optimus Prime, aka "Chief". Spike, Sparkplug, and Carly travel for nearly a day before they reach their location. Optimus Prime epically shows himself, followed by '''Jazz, Ratchet and 'Wheeljack '''who are following him. Spike reluctantly hands the Matrix over to Optimus Prime, who plugs it into his chest. After a conversation that introduces the new Autobots, Bumblebee explains how Breakdown and Wildrider came after the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus Prime suddenly realises by the fact that there were no Decepticons interfering with the Autobots reunion that it was all a set-up. All of a sudden '''Brawl '''fires a Cybertronian missile at the group of Autobots. The explosion causes a cloud of dust to surround the area. Optimus orders the Autobots to evacuate and leave any explosives they have behind. '''Starscream '''makes an appearance and tries to locate Prime in the dust cloud. However, Optimus finds him first an punches him in the face. Prime is now on top of Starscream and has a sword at his throat. He doesn't kill him. Instead he punches him in the face so hard that his eye lights go dark (meaning he's unconscious). Despite it not being shown on screen, Prime puts a tracking device on Starscream's wing. Optimus then fights his way through some Decepticon Seekers and reaches the explosives left behind by the other Autobots. He puts a bucnh everywhere and detonates them. He transforms and makes a run for it. When more Decepticons arrive as reinforcements, the bombs go off. You can see Spike leaning out of Bumblebee's car window to witness the massive explosion. At this point it is unknown if Optimus Prime survived. Cast Brady Corbett as spike witwicky Garry chalk as the voice of Optimus prime Frank welker as megaton Tom Kenny as starscream Trivia - In the first movie (2007), when Bumblebee is trying to get Sam to choose him, he slams his door into a yellow Volkswagen Beetle before wrecking the windscreens of all of the other cars. The original G1 Bumblebee was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, and Michael Bay was trying to slag off G1 by choosing that car. In this movie, it is the Volkswagen Beetle who is smashing up the Camaro. - The first fight scene of Optimus Prime (when teh Autobots reunite) is a tribute to Optimus Prime's first awesome fight scene in the movie prequels, ''Transformers: Defiance. Category:Transformers Category:TF: Covenant of Primus Category:Live-action films Category:Movies